I'm sorry
by ArkSlayer
Summary: Eragon x OC.Yup, another OC story. The varden has a new Ally. A new rider is revealed. Set after Eldest. Review it PEOPLE! please?
1. Appearance

**Disclaimer: **Right, let's get used to this. Hmm...do I own Eragon or Eldest? Can pigs fly? Can I fly? What do you think... .

**I'm Sorry**  
By: ArkSlayer  


**  
**

** I**rony. That pretty much summed up what the current situation was. The figure cloaked in black hovered high in the mountains. A rider. That was what she was. A rider that no one had any idea actually existed. But then again, no one even knew that there had indeed been another egg that had been salvaged by the elves and which fact was only kept to them. The rider watched the rider farther below in amusement.

_  
A rider watching a rider…no pun intended of course. Truly ironic that a rider be watched by his own fellow kin though he does not even know of her existence, wouldn't you say? _, the rider asked solemnly.

_ If you say so, dear girl. Honestly, I am silently praying that you have not lost your sanity just yet and rather that this is one of your little weird schemes, Jeraiel ,_the dragon replied sardonically, giving a snort to somehow add an effect to his tone.

_ Ah, don't flatter yourself in thinking you know me so well, Zepheus. You should understand as well as I that my mood has its effects on me when I do not rest. So do forgive me if I hindered you in any way._

_ Jeraiel, I have travelled with you long enough to get used to your irregular moods. What I did was perhaps inappropriate. You should know that I truly care a lot about you. What would I do without you as a rider?_

_ Perhaps have a better life than that of now. A better life as compared to have to run around from one end of the world to the other with me and risk having a little waltz with death - _

Zepheus interrupted her, overpowering her voice to silence her, _Then think about if I were to have chosen another. Would it not have been the same? Riders have a common task at hand and my going with another would not change that. However, you see, travelling with you is what keeps life interesting because one way or another you will find trouble or vice versa. Not to mention trying to instil at the least a sense of humour into you is a daunting task that I must undertake if not you poor girl would have to spend the rest of your years in misery and not being able to find humour in something and be able to laugh at it would not help one bit. _

_ Are you done?_

_ Yes, _Zepheus said dryly.

_ Good, because we're going to go meet the boy. It looks as if he cannot hold out much longer. Foolish Varden. How can they expect a lone mortal rider to take on an entire fleet of Kull. Do they not learn from past experience?_

_ '…'_

_ What is it, Zepheus?_

_ Did you hear a thing I said just then, _the dragon asked curtly as he dove downwards towards the fight.

Silence ensued for a moment before the rider responded.

_ Of course I did._

_ …And?_

_ Thank you. Truly, thank you, Zepheus. I'll say it again even if you have heard it many a times already. You are the greatest, dragon._

_ Why would I ever get tired of hearing that? _Zepheus asked cheerily.

Jeraiel couldn't help but smile and shook her head in resignation. Just when she thought his level of egoism had reached its peak, he just surprised her again.

XxXXXxX

Eragon raised his hand once again in a futile attempt to ward off the ever increasing number of Kull. ' brisingr!', Eragon commanded. The Kull backed off though only for a mere fraction of a minute.

_ We won't last much longer Eragon, _Saphira said, her voice tainted with desperation.

_ Trust me, Saphira. There has to be a way out. We are but only several leagues from the Varden. _Eragon reasoned, trying to sound more confident than he actually did inside.

Just at that moment, a clear voice rang through the air. Almost instantaneously, the words registered in Eragon's head. It was the ancient language. The user, whoever it was, had invoked the powers of the earth. The ground trembled and bubbled. Ripples ran through the ground as if it were water. The earth surrounding Saphira and Eragon caved in and sent the contingent to their graves.

As the events slowly played itself clearly in Eragon's mind, his eyes focused on the image before him. A dragon. A cloaked figure. A dragon and a rider… Eragon looked at Saphira and then again at the duo in front of him in disbelief. _Is what is before me real? _Eragon asked Saphira in a sceptical tone.

_ It…It is little one. We have stumbled across another one of us. Yet again we are not alone _Saphira replied.

'Greetings, Eragon Shadeslayer.', the cloaked figure said, her gloved hand reaching to pull back the hood. Eragon watched as the figure revealed itself to him. Standing before him was a stunning girl. Her short brown hair swept to one side, shielding her left eye from view. Her eyes were an unusual colour of clear amber and her skin showed clear signs of having battled the elements. She stood a good five and half feet tall and donned a midnight black cloak that hid a hugging navy blue vest, beneath which was a belted black tunic. Attached to her belt was a long sword with a golden, sharp-edged hilt. Several other daggers were strapped to her leg. The rider standing before Eragon was certainly prepared for battle.

'I- who- I didn't know that the other eggs had finally been hatched and that they -', Eragon was speechless. It had only just struck him that she might be with the Empire. _If that were truly the case, why had she saved them? _he thought in argument.

'If the possibility for my working for the Empire is what plagues your mind, then let yourself rest in ease that I side with no one.', the girl reassured monotonously.

'Could you tell me your name?', Eragon asked out of curiosity.

'Jeraiel. My companion is Zepheus.',

Saphira looked at the other dragon with great interest. Zepheus was at least twice the size of Saphira, his massive wings would have been able to obstruct their view of anything but his black self if expanded. His black scales glistened in the light, his most prominent feature as with most dragons were his eyes. They burned a dangerous red, like that of a fire. It almost matched his rider's.

'However, that has since changed.', Jeariel continued. 'Several days ago, a close relation of mine along with many others that I hold dear died in an effort to stand against the Empire. All I feel now is the vengeance that burns inside. However, my standing alone would prove to be of no use at all. I wish to speak to the head of the Varden whom I believe you have the ability to take me to see.'

'I do. I shall take you there but may I see the mark.', Eragon asked, still insecure despite having come to the decision with Saphira to trust her. Jeraiel removed the black glove and showed the familiar shining sign - the gedwey ignasia.

With that proof, Eragon nodded his head and lead the way.

XxXXXxX

**Author's Notes: **Hope you guys liked it. I got the whole story out in my head and it's only a matter of trying to find time to update. But then again, what else would people face apart from time constraints...Ah well, PLEASE R&R! thanks and later days people.


	2. New Ally

**Disclaimer: **Again...can you believe it? I get a letter of confirmation that I will own both titles but you know what?...My fluffy dog ate it... So does that answer your stupid questions of copyright, lawyers! Sheeeeesh...

**I'm Sorry**  
By: ArkSlayer 

'I know that your personal information is your own but I'm intrigued by your appearance. Your ears are not as pointed as that of an elf and yet, not rounded enough as that of a mortal.', Eragon said.

'My background indeed is my own,' Jeraiel stated simply.

Eragon silenced himself, feeling uneasy at the girl's serious manner.

'You did correctly observe that I am of neither race but instead a sort of … mix blood or mix breed, whichever one should choose to call it. My parents were of the different races respectively. They resided in Ellesmera,' the girl explained softly, careful as not to give information that was more than was needed. Eyeing Saphira, a small fleeting smile played across her lips.

_What do you think of her? _Jeraiel asked Zepheus.

_Strong willed and brave. I never thought I'd live to see another female…She is the only way the dragon race will be able to continue. _Zepheus commented.

_And what of her rider? _Jeraiel continued.

_I suppose like any other human…though there is much determination and potential still waiting to be brought out _Zepheus replied firmly.

Jeraiel drew her hood over her head once more and smiled to herself, adding in agreement, _that much cannot be denied in the least._

XxXXXxX

_I'm still unsure about her. _Eragon said.

_I do not sense anything evil from her. The girl even opened up her past to us. Surely that has to say something _Saphira reasoned.

_By doing that, it does not necessarily mean that she will not bring any harm. How can we be certain of her words? We are as good as strangers to one another _Eragon retorted.

_I suppose I call it my intuition. Besides she can do nothing to escape once within the Varden _Saphira said confidently.

_What makes you say that? You saw how she single-handedly killed an entire fleet of Kull _Eragon said, frustrated.

_Have faith in me, little one _Saphira said quietly.

_Fine. Then out of mere curiosity, what do you think of her companion? _Eragon asked mischievously. Almost in a blink of an eye, Eragon could feel the change in Saphira's emotions. He touched upon a rather temperamental area.

_M-Massive, that is for sure. He cannot be compared to Glaedr though. Hopefully he is not as serious as he seems and as his rider seems to show impression of. It would be nice to have another of my kind to speak to. No offence to you of course, little one _Spahira added quickly.

_None taken _Eragon said. He knew the feeling that Saphira had was not the same adoration as she had had for Glaedr. Somehow, he had a hunch that something interesting was going to happen.

XxXXXxX

Stares of utter disbelief rested upon the faces of those who chanced upon the duo. Jeraiel showed nothing though slight discomfort lingered within her. The two riders bypassed as many as possible but came to a halt before the guards. Although Eragon was a trusted ally and friend, Nasuada had not made him an exception from the rules that had been instilled in replacement of the twins.

'Please tell our leader to meet me here,' Eragon requested to the guards.

They bowed low and one left his position. Minutes passed before the gates moved, revealing the stone city. Nasuada walked towards them, surrounded by numerous guards. Her eyes widened at the sight of Jeraiel and Zepheus. Jeraiel moved to position herself beside Eragon. She then placed her right hand over her heart and bowed her head, Zepheus mimicked his rider, lowering his own.

'Eka fricai un Shur'tugal' I am a rider and friend.

Nasuada roused herself and inclined her head in acknowledgement.

'If possible, I wish to speak to you alone. Even if it is to take place here, I do not mind. Eragon may stay if you would think it safer.', Jeraiel said.

Nasuada nodded and signalled for the guards to leave. Eragon made no move to leave and she let him be.

'I-I know not what to say.', Nasuada stuttered.

'Then allow me to explain myself.', Jeraiel offered. 'My name is Jeraiel and my dragon, Zepheus. What I will tell you, I must have your word, will only be kept amongst us.' Her audience hastily agreed.

'No one but the elves know of my existence. The fourth dragon egg had been salvaged in secret of all years ago. It had been done in hope that the new rider would be an elf and his or her education in the various arts would be trained to perfection from a young age. I fear, however, that this action in seclusion would cause a blood feud if it were known to the other races. I hope that you will try to understand that it had also been done to ensure the secrecy of my existence. Whatever the case, Zepheus had hatched to a mix-blood. This did, fortunately, ignite some satisfaction as there was elven blood in the rider. I trained as was planned and my enhanced abilities, due to my background, helped. After completing what was needed, I fled. I did not betray them in any way but had merely left in search of independence. I did not want to be controlled so independent authority was my only choice. The elves did all they could to bring me back but the few who had managed to find me knew me well and let me go after persuasion. The queen soon gave up as she had been assured relentlessly by them that I had no intention of joining the Empire. I helped the various areas when they had been in turmoil in secret,' looking at Eragon, 'I am sorry that I had not aided you during the recent battle. I had been caught up with…something else.' Eragon inclined his head. 'As I had told Eragon earlier on, several days ago, many allies that I had made were slaughtered as wind of riders existing again had spread through the land like a plague. No doubt it was due to Eragon and Saphira's appearance,' at that, Eragon's face took on that of resentment but Jeraiel ignored it.

'Varden's leader, I wish to join you in an effort to kill Galbatorix. However, I hope for this to only be a temporary allegiance. You have my promise that nothing of the Varden will be spread or betrayed after which.', Jeraiel said with finality.

Nasuada stood her ground, taking in all that was said. Slowly, she raised her head till her eyes levelled with Jeraiel's own ember ones. 'Prove it.' Those few words meant as a challenge. Jeraiel's hand moved to her dagger and she unsheathed it. At that movement, Eragon and Saphira immediately jumped into stance, prepared to stop her if needed.

Jeraiel brought her elven blade's sharp edge slowly over her gedway ignasia marked palm. A red stream trickled instantaneously from the gash.

'I swear by my blood that my words are of the absolute truth. Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal.' Upon my word as a rider.

Nasuada beamed with approval and new found hope.

'You have my gratitude, Jeraiel. All help is appreciated in these dark times. I believe that you will keep your words. The Varden will welcome you whence forth,' Nasuada declared.

**Author's notes:** Another chapter done...hope you people enjoyed it. I agree that Jeraiel is rather pessimistic but that will be what's fun ...By the by, I already wrote the ending of the whole story. Yea, even before the other chapters are done...The idea just came into my mind so i quickly got it down. I think it'll be quite enjoyable. Well, later days ppl! PLEASE R&R !


	3. Test part 1

**Disclaimer: **If I owned these titles then you should rightly presume that I have made enough money to perhaps own a Lamborghini Diablo. Do I? Go figure…

**Author's Notes:** Do excuse the spelling errors that I might have overlooked.

**I'm Sorry**

By: Arkslayer

A dwarf stood before her as she towered over him. 'My respects to you, Lady Jeraiel. I am Orik.', the dwarf introduced. Jeraiel inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement. 'If you will follow me, I shall show you to your quarters.' Jeraiel and Zepheus trailed silently behind their guide. Jeraiel gazed around at her surroundings. She had heard much of the Varden's various headquarters but it just amazed her. However, comparing it with her near forgotten homeland, it's beauty and magnificence could not be compared with one another for each had its own splendour and uniqueness.

'I wish to apologise for not being able to provide you with the best that we had to offer but ever since the battle with the shade, damage had been afflicted that we had not the time to repair and since our return from Aberon the greater of the damages had been tended to.', Orik explained.

'It does not matter, master dwarf. I doubt not the Varden's nor the dwarves hospitality but I have become accustomed to harsh conditions and I am sure that what may seem inappropriate for us to you, would be more than a luxury.', Jeraiel said with a rare smile.

'I thank you for your great understanding, my lady. Nonetheless, it is not an excuse for us. Also, please just call me Orik.', the dwarf insisted.

'Then please call me Jeraiel.', she said in response.

xXXXxXXXx

Jeraiel walked into the room, surveying her surroundings. Her quarters was a large stone room with a bunk that she inferred was meant for Zepheus. A few feet away lay a bed. She was relieved that she would not have to be separated from her dragon. Jeraiel nodded in satisfaction to Zepheus who, in turn

also agreed with her in silence.

'Thank you, Orik. This is more than perfect.'

The dwarf bowed in gratitude at the compliment. 'Jeraiel, it is required that we test your combat abilities. When you have rested enough, just tell-'

'Tomorrow.'

Orik looked at her in surprise and puzzlement, raising an eyebrow.

'Tomorrow would be fine. If that is alright, of course. Zepheus and I will be ready by then,' Jeraiel said. Orik's face resumed its normal expression and he bowed in acknowledgement of her decision.

'As you wish. I shall take my leave now. Should you need any help, feel free to ask. I will return to escort you to the training grounds tomorrow morning.', with that, the dwarf left the two alone.

_What do you wish to do now? _Zepheus asked.

_All I truly wish to do now is to simply slip into slumber for as long as possible. Even if I end up skipping meals, I do not mind. What of you, Zepheus? You need not join me if you do not wish to _Jeraiel said, stretching her stiffened body on the mattress.

_I suppose following you would not hurt and I think I too, should rest for tomorrow's test. You just had to make us go for it so soon, didn't you _Zepheus grumbled.

Jeraiel took no notice of it for she knew that he was just doing so for the fun of it. She turned over and placed one of her daggers under her pillow.

_Go to sleep, Zepheus, should you wish it. I have no interest in entertaining your constant bickering _Jeraiel mumbled as she let herself slowly fall into the realm of dreams. A sudden puff of hot air rushed against her body. Jeraiel did not bother to even crack open an eye for she already knew what it was and exactly WHO had caused it. Her fist balled into a fist in irritation

_It is not bickering _Zepheus retorted angrily.

_Oh, then pray tell what you would consider - Wait, you know what? Forget it. I don't want to know _Jeraiel muttered, pressing her head into the pillow. Zepheus nudged her on the shoulder, causing her to roll onto her side and face him. Jeraiel reluctantly opened her eyes and glared at her dragon.

_WHAT in heaven's name do you want from me? _Jeraiel hissed quietly in silent rage.

_Take back your words _Zepheus said simply.

_Excuse me? _Jeraiel asked, trying to make sure that the ridiculous thing her companion had asked for was true.

_You heard me just fine. I said take back your words, Jeraiel _Zepheus repeated. Jeraiel gave up and slumped back down, face flat against the mattress.

_I cannot believe that you are so childish, though I shouldn't have expected so much. You want me to take back my words, have it your stupid way! You do not bicker but argue about the most IMPORTANT things in this fading world. Happy? _Jeraiel said, rushing out the words.

_In fact, I am now satisfied. You may resume your sleep _Zepheus said, snorting in contentment. Jeraiel groaned in frustration, completely appalled at his pettiness. And almost a second later, she heard a soft thud beside her bed. Zepheus lay on the floor next to the bed, his body curled into something resembling a ball. Moving his massive head towards a half-conscious Jeraiel, he touched her gently on the cheek with his nose.

_Sleep well, child._

xXXXxXXXx

Eragon awoke from a nudge. Looking around groggily, Saphira's head came into view. H leapt back a little in shock. _Good morning, little one _she greeted.

_What's wrong? Why did you wake me in such a way? _Eragon asked in concern. Saphira turned her head towards the entrance of their quarters. There, standing in the door way, was Arya. _Oh…, _Eragon said in response. He rose and walked over to the elf.

Arya looked at Eragon from head to toe and raised an eyebrow in amusement. Eragon noticed and quickly said, 'Forgive me for my appearance. I had not expected company till at least later.'

'It is of no matter, but Nasuada wishes for you to see her immediately.', Arya said. Eragon nodded and having conveyed the message, Arya turned and left. Eragon looked at Saphira, as if asking if she had any idea as to why Nasuada asked for him. Saphira simply shook her head.

A few minutes later, Eragon found himself in the office of the Varden's leader.'Excuse me for having awoken you so early in the morning but I wish to discuss something with you before Jeraiel is to be escorted. Will you do me a favour and test her abilities? Arya has been informed of her presence and no doubt the same with everyone else. She has agreed to evaluate her magical abilities. I wish for you to help me with her hand to hand combat.'

Eragon thought for a moment but agreed to it.

xXXXxXXXx

Jeraiel had donned a sleeveless, black leather top that stopped at her abdomen in exchange for her vest and tunic. Her well-toned muscles were only more than visible and though she knew that many may think it obscene and unbecoming, Jeraiel couldn't care less. Strapping the last of her daggers to her boot, she made her way out to the waiting dwarf who was speaking with Zepheus.

As the light shone upon her, the two looked at her, alerted of her presence. Orik stared in surprise while Zepheus smirked at the dwarf in amusement.

'Shall we?', Jeraiel asked in her usual monotonous tone. Orik merely bowed slightly and motioned for her to follow him.

The people whom they passed along the way had a array of expected reactions towards her. Some awed in wonder at both Zepheus's and her for being what they were while others who only cared about what Jeraiel considered to be trivial, shot them looks of disgust.

The training ground soon came into view, groups of people were scattered through the various areas of the field. Jeraiel continued to follow Orik to a more secluded portion of the grounds. Standing there was a lone figure, face shielded from view. As they neared, Jeraiel instantly recognised the person - Arya. The elf glared at her, hostility only too evident although she may have thought it to still be hidden. Jeraiel knew almost too well the reason for her behaviour.

Out of habit, Jeraiel performed the elvish greeting with a very reluctant Arya. When it ended, Orik, sensing the tension in the air, retreated a generous distance away from them. Zepheus merely stood rigid, ready to defend his rider should the elf get out of hand. Arya stole a quick glance toward him to acknowledge his presence.

'So you finally decided to come out of your pathetic hiding after you betrayed us.', Arya said sarcastically.

'With all due respect Arya svit-kona, but I would have expected you of all people to know that what you say is nothing more than a lie.', Jeraiel replied quietly.

'A lie? We train you, house you, and then you leave us without a word and do not even help when the world needed you the most!', Arya snapped back, anger fury burning in her eyes.

'If I may be so bold as to drop the use of formalities towards you, highness. Arya, you were my friend. I thought that you would understand the reason for what I did. You knew that I had wanted nothing more but to be free. If I had remained as it was, inevitably I would have spent so much of my years residing in our country. You say that I have done nothing to help the world when it was in turmoil. Did you wish for the existence of the dragons to spread again even before the hatching of another? What would only one dragon do against Glabatorix and his entire army! I did help as best I could in secret.', Jeraiel argued softly, she was not one to raise her voice.

Silence ensued. Arya looked at Jeraiel in what would be considered as guilt. Guilt for doubting one who was so close to her. Arya lifted her gaze onto Jeraiel and for a moment continued to remain silent but broke the silence nonetheless after.

'I do not wish to speak of this anymore. The past has to be put behind us for the war is of greater importance as it is. Let us get on with the test.', Arya said hastily.

Jeraiel simply responded with a sad glance but nodded for her to proceed.

xXXXxXXXx

Eragon arrived at the training ground just in time to Arya bid a stiff farewell to Jeraiel and leave hurriedly. He made his way to Jeraiel's side, Saphira trailing behind him.

Jeraiel stood rooted to where she was. It wasn't shock that she was in. Why should she be? The tests had been more than manageable what with the training that she had been put through. Sure she had been practically cut off from the rest of the world during the first few years of running away but that hadn't meant that she did not resume honing her skills there after. In fact, those unfortunate souls who had crossed her path whilst she was in a foul mood would have gladly prayed to god that they would not meet her should they have known the consequences but none would have that opportunity for they were all annihilated. No, the reason was because of what had passed between Arya and herself. Jeraiel had expected that the princess would understand the reasons for her actions but instead, her explanation had rather much been discarded for the expression on the elf's face was still of distrust.

Zepheus lowered his head to her side and touched her lightly on the face in an attempt to comfort her. Jeraiel turned to face him and gave him a small smile that was only ever for him.

_Do not be so sad, child. The opinion of one alone must not affect you. Just do what you must, what you have tasked yourself to. Do not worry yourself over such matters. In the end, all that is important is that you fulfil your objective…_ Zepheus said encouragingly. Jeraiel nodded though her eyes still lingered with depression.

Eragon walked up to Jeraiel and greeted her. Saphira bowed a little to Zepheus, who also returned the gesture.

'I have been asked to assess your combat abilities. Shall we?', Eragon asked cheerily, hinting towards a larger area. Jeraiel merely nodded and followed him, trying her hardest to hide her forlornness.

**Author's notes: **Sigh…I finally finished my third language end of years exam and I still feel stressed. Seriously irritating you know that! It's like…you finish stressing over one thing and another just HAPPENS to pop out…Ain't life crappy. Anyway, forgive me for wasting your time with my own babbling. Right, so I'm sorry for the late update. As I just said…I was mugging and cramming an entire year's worth of a language in a SUPER short period of time. Damn! I'm babbling again…x(…Nonethelss, thanks for reading and please review it! THANKS! Later days


End file.
